Angel of Mine
by Midnight-Ophelia
Summary: As an Arrancar, Ulquiorra felt nothing until a kind young woman changed that. Now as a reborn human, Ulquiorra spends time with that same young woman again. Written for the Tanabata Day challange and maybe be sweet enough to give you cavities!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own any characters therein. I'm writing this for my own amusement. Arigatou!

**A/N:** This is a one-shot I wrote for the Tanabata Day contest on Bleach Asylum. Warning: sweet enough to rot teeth, I think.

Also, big thanks to Karasu on the Bleach Asylum forums for Beta reading this for me! Much love!

**Summary:** After the Winter War is over and all is said and done, Ulquiorra returned as a human. Now that Tanabata Day has arrived, the newly turned human spends time with the young woman that once was his prisoner.

**Angel of Mine**

* * *  
_You are everything I need to see  
Smile, and sunlight makes her way to me  
Love incarnate looking into me  
Breaths of moonlight washing over me  
Can I show you what you are for me?_  
~ Angel of Mine -- Amanda Somerville

***

He had always been a very logical creature, harboring a thought process of a starkly similar nature. But never had Ulquiorra Cifer imagined that he would be _human_ again, after all his years roaming the desolate sands of the hollow world. Nor did he expect to be dragged around a foolish festival by a silly human girl, whose hair was the color of a vibrant sunset.

And yet, here he was, dressed in a dark green yukata, carrying various prizes that the aforementioned girl had won during the festivities. All the while, his pale face maintained the same monotonous, unimpressed expression.

"I love festivals!" Inoue Orihime exclaimed with a bright smile, her gray eyes sparkling with merriment. Ulquiorra couldn't understand how she could enjoy such a thing, as loud and bright and _chaotic_ as it was, and his lips slipped deeper into a frown. Said frown might have deepened even further, that is, until Ulquiorra's sharp emerald eyes caught sight of the ridiculously bright orange hair that belonged to a very doltish Shinigami boy. Ulquiorra resisted the urge to groan.

For the most part, Ichigo made an valiant attempt to ignore the arrancar-turned-human as he was pulled up to the two of them by Rukia. His hazel eyes glanced at Ulquiorra, narrowed slightly, and then returned to Orihime's wide gray ones. She smiled lightly and practically skipped over to Ulquiorra and liberated a white stuffed bunny out of his arms.

"Kuchiki-san, isn't this festival amazing?"

"Yes it is! I've had a great time so far, and that bunny looks just like Chappy!" Rukia examined the stuffed toy in question, violet eyes sparkling, then turned to Ichigo, crossing her thin arms over her chest and staring up at him. "Come on, Ichigo, I think you can get me one of those."

"Whoa! Who ever said I was buying one for you?!" Ichigo sputtered in surprise and sent a look at Ulquiorra who stood silent with his eyes closed in exasperation at the small spectacle taking place in front of him Ichigo continued, undaunted by the ex-Espada's lack of enthusiasm. "Did you buy that for Inoue?"

Ulquiorra slowly peeled his eyes open, allowing an expression of slight haughtiness to drift over his face. "Yes, I did... and I did it _without_ all the fuss." There was a bit of a challenge in the shorter man's voice, and next to him, Orihime giggled at Ichigo's predicament.

Ichigo didn't get a chance to reply to the unsaid challenge before Rukia grabbed the collar of his shirt (he hadn't bothered to dress up for the occasion), distracting him.

"Enjoy the rest of the festival, Inoue." Rukia grinned, before bowing and running off with Ichigo swearing and being pulled, once again, behind her.

For a moment, there was silence between the two of them, and then, "I'm happy for them. Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun look really happy together." Orihime sighed, brushing a stray hair out from her eyes.

Ulquiorra cast a sidelong glance at her before sighing as well. He didn't like it when she said things like that. It made him doubt something, something he couldn't quite describe, and if there was one thing that Ulquiorra truly detested, it was being in the unknown.

"Are you not satisfied with ...?" he trailed off, hoping he wouldn't have to finish the sentence. Orihime gasped and frowned at him, reminding once again how easily startled she could be.

"Oh Ulqui-chan! I didn't mean it like _that_!" She frantically waved her arms at her side, dropping her rabbit in the action and jumped in front of him, "I really meant it when I said I was happy for them. That's all! I really am happy!" Slowly, the girl regained her compusure and took Ulquiorra's slim hand in her own, "And I'm truly happy that you're here."

Ulquiorra, for the first time in his memory, felt the smallest bit of warmth cover his cheeks at the soft look his former captive gave him. He was so surprised, he didn't even feel annoyed at the cutesy way she shortened his name.

They stood in silence for a few moments, which in its own felt like an eternity, before Orihime finally broke the air between them, "Come on, I wanna show you something." Still holding on to his hand, Orihime lead Ulquiorra away from the crowd and into a less occupied area.

The area in question was a hill that overlooked the river, the stars and moon reflecting in the still, mirror-like surface. A gentle breeze pulled at their hair as Orihime and Ulquiorra approached, his night-colored hair contrasting with the sunset of her own.

"I've always liked it here, the view's so pretty." The girl sat down and pulled the older male down next her. _I... always expected Kurosaki-kun to be the one with me at this spot... but __**this**__ is truly nice._ Orihime lifted her head and gazed up at the stars. They twinkled merrily within the velvet sky, "They look like diamonds, don't they?"

Ulquiorra followed her gaze, "They're simply balls of gas."

Orihime laughed, "Yeah, I guess they are. But still it doesn't change the fact that they look pretty."

"I suppose so."

The hush fell again, but it was a comfortable one.

Ulquiorra blinked when Orihime yawned lightly and laid her head down on his lap, her bright hair contrasting with the dark fabric of his yukata. He stared down at her for a moment, then with some hesitation, brushed a hand through the strands and watched as the girl smiled up at him.

... and for the first time in his existence, Ulquiorra Cifer felt the unfamiliar feeling of contentment.

***

**End Notes:** This is actually released earlier then I meant to, as I really wanted to get something posted after my long-ass hiatus from the FFnet world. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!


End file.
